Entre el sueño y la realidad
by Christine Minnie Shim
Summary: Era un sueño y no un demonio en los edredones de su cama. Era una ilusión, y no su mayordomo susurrando su nombre. Era su fantasía de amor y no alguien sediento de su alma. Era su vida y su muerte entre sus labios resecos. Era Sebastian, su Sebastian.


Entre el sueño y la realidad.

Él pudo haber sido un niño feliz, a pesar de ser débil.

Pudo dar a sus padres mil sonrisas y un millón de motivos para estar orgullosos de él. Si su vida hubiera transcurrido de una forma normal, estaba seguro por completo que habría podido sobresalir por las habilidades innatas (y algunas aprendidas) mientras veía al mundo seguir su curso. Aprendería de su padre como ser un caballero, como llevar las compañías, incluso como ser ese perro que Inglaterra siempre necesitaría, todo sin sufrir tanto.

Ahora entendía que usar los tiempos _"habría o hubiera"_ no solucionaba nada, los recuerdos felices quedaban sepultados en un pasado que dolía recordar, no sólo por la nostalgia que le producían, sino por todo aquello que el destino había planeado para él.

Eso que lo rompió, que manchó las memorias de un niño que todo lo había tenido. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en la muerte que seguro pudo haber sido un mejor final, y aun así de ser capaz de regresar el tiempo y preferir saciar su sed de venganza a obtener una muerte que posiblemente lo dejaría penar por el resto de la eternidad, sin duda le agradaba más regalar algo que consideraba tan innecesario como un alma sucia por cumplir un deseo, sí, su elección sería la misma.

Su alma, su alma por una venganza, lo valía y hasta creía que era un trato un tanto injusto, de ser él quien recibiera un pago tan miserable como ese, no lo aceptaría, algunas veces incluso pensaba que aquel demonio cumplía sus caprichos por escapar del aburrimiento al que seguro su longeva vida lo sometía, y no porque realmente deseara algo de un humano que solo le ofrecía un pago pútrido.

¿Qué verían los demás en él?

Era consciente de que muchos lo odiaban, de que le envidiaban y sobre todo de que hubieran preferido no conocerle. Muchos hasta sentían lástima por él. Otros por el contrario se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y hasta podía jurar, sin temor a pecar de vanidad; que tenían sentimientos gratos por él. Sentimientos que por supuesto, no podía darse el lujo de corresponder, por lo menos no por completo.

Y odiaba esas noches donde el sueño se mudaba a la habitación contigua y no hacía más que pensar; pensar sin descanso y suspirar hastiado. Una parte de sí deseaba que todo terminara, que pronto todas las piezas en el tablero le dieran la oportunidad de un jaque mate definitivo. Dejar en claro que su objetivo, pese a todos los contratempos, se había cumplido. Demostrar que nadie que lo hubiera humillado merecía seguir en este mundo sin probar el dolor que él sufrió multiplicado por todos esos segundos que los se vio plajiado y ridiculizado. Los culpables pagarían aunque debía admitir que muy en el fondo disfrutaba casi con gracia de el lento discurrir del tiempo, lento pero seguro; así se disfrutaba mejor, así lo quería, así sería.

Y cuando cada pieza tomara lugar...

Sin duda entregaría todo, más que su alma entregaría su corazón, el poco amor que podía sentir terminaría en las manos que desde antes eran dueñas de todo de sí.

Si alguien lo supiera se burlaría de las tonterías de "un niño". Para muchos él no sabía el significado de la palabra amor, y lo cierto es que alguna vez lo olvidó, olvidó cómo era sentirse amado, y protegido. No que ahora lo supiera, él simplemente quería pretender que así era. Que más allá de que fueran órdenes u obligaciones para cumplir un trato, Sebastian le cuidaba porque había algo más. Su esperanza crecía por momentos, y decaía siempre cuando más seguro estaba.

Nadie había en el mundo que le conociera mejor, incluso, él dudaba tanto de sí mismo que siempre se sorprendía encontrando algo nuevo en él que parecía ser conocido desde siempre por su mayordomo.

En esos instantes en los que el demonio sabía qué era lo que necesitaba sin necesidad de decirle algo, su ser se estremecía, vibraba como una cuerda en un violín. Todos los detalles que eran reservados sólo para él.

Detalles que iban más allá de lo que un simple empleado pudiera tener alguna vez.

Él te en el punto exacto.

Su postre preferido.

El color que más le agradaba.

Su hora de despertar.

Y la hora de dormir.

Las partes de su cuerpo.

Y el dolor de su ser.

Una sonrisa amarga se plantó en su rostro para entender la realidad, claro que él podía tener detalles como esos, sería imposible si no. Sebastian era un demonio, un longevo ser que había vivido más vidas que un solo pueblo. Era de esperarse que supiera todo de la conducta humana; él había desatado plagas, cobrado vidas y saciado su hambre con almas. No había nadie en el mundo terrenal o divino que pudiera compararse a él.

Perfecto, así lo veía.

Se movió a un costado, cansado de esperar descansar un poco. Suspirando lentamente, abriendo ambos ojos y despejando la bruma en la que la poca modorra lo tenía.

Sebastian...

Sebastian...

Sebastian...

Como un mantra o una oración perdida gritaba su nombre en silencio. Aferraba sus manos a las suaves sábanas de seda y suspiraba de nuevo. Cada noche era igual, las dudas lo asaltaban y los sentimientos se encontraban. Nada podía hacer con su corazón, y tal vez no quería hacerlo.

Sebastian.

Una vez más, sólo una y dormiría.

Sebastian...

Y un manto suave lo cubría. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo prodigándole calor. El murmullo del viento movía sus cabellos y jugaba con su mente.

Era un sueño y no un demonio en los edredones de su cama.

Era una ilusión, y no su mayordomo susurrando su nombre.

Era su fantasía de amor y no alguien sediento de su alma.

Era su vida y su muerte entre sus labios resecos.

Era Sebastian, su Sebastian.


End file.
